Nunnally's Doll
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Carine has broken Nunnally's doll. What's next? Revenge, of course. A one-shot done as per a request. No flames.


A/N: I know this, along with my other Halloween pieces in other fandoms are late, but I don't want to wait a year to publish them. So here's another one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters, Sunrise Studios and Ichirō Ōkouchi do.

…

Carine ne Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia sat on the floor, playing. However, little Carine made it clear she disliked playing with Nunnally. But she was constantly in the company of the daughter of her father's new wife, a fact she and her favorite older sister refused to acknowledge the woman's status as such. Their mothers were no different. As far as any of them were concerned, Marianne Lamperouge, now Empress Marianne vi Britannia, was nothing more than Charles's mistress.

Carine knew she had to play with the commoner's daughter, but she didn't have to like it.

At that moment, she got an idea on how to make her time with the younger 'princess' more entertaining...

"Give it back!" little Nunnally begged, reaching for the doll with soft blonde curls and a beautiful china face that Gabrielle la Britannia had given her for her birthday. "Carine! Give Gwyneth back!"

"We're going to play French Revolution!" Carine grinned evilly. "Gwyneth is a traitor and has to face the executioner's block!"

"No!" Nunnally cried, still trying in vain to retrieve her doll, only to see Carine yank the doll's head off.

"Behold the head of a traitor!" the older princess declared, holding up the head by the golden curls.

"Carine!"

Both little girls turned to see their older half-sister, Guinevere su Britannia, walking toward them.

"Guinevere!" Nunnally stood up, tears falling from her amethyst eyes. "Carine broke my doll! That was a birthday present from big brother Clovis's mother!"

Guinevere gave a disgusted snort and walked past the crying girl, and to Carine.

"Carine, we've talked about this," she said. "You know how our mothers feel about Father's mistress and her...children."

Carine glanced over at Nunnally, snickered, and nodded.

"You're right, sister," she said, tossing her hair. "As if they're worth even bothering with."

Without sparing the crying princess so much as a parting glance, both Carine and Guinevere turned and strolled out.

A few moments later, Nunnally heard the door open and was surprised and pleased to see that it was her older half-brother Schneizel el Britannia.

"Now, now, what's all this?" the blond prince asked, his pale eyebrows raised. He knelt down beside the sobbing girl.

"C-Carine...b-broke Gwyneth!" Nunnally bawled, holding up the decapitated doll. "Clovis's mother gave it to me!"

Schneizel frowned, his purple eyes darkening ever so slightly.

"Don't worry, Nunnally," he assured, taking the doll and head. "We'll get her fixed."

Nunnally's tear-filled eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really," Schneizel answered, picking up the little girl.

"You're the best big brother," Nunnally wrapped her arms around Schneizel's neck. "Except for Lelouch of course."

"Naturally," Schneizel smiled genuinely.

Neither Schneizel and Nunnally nor Carine and Guinevere had any idea that Marianne vi Britannia, Empress of Britannia and mother of Lelouch of Nunnally, had witnessed the entire scene. She would have confronted the two princesses had Schneizel not intervened first. Of course there was no doubt in the former Knight of Six's mind that had they been confronted for their cruelty, Guinevere and Carine simply would have lied to avoid any retribution. This was further proof that the Ragnarok Connection must be carried out.

However, as it was not yet time for that, Marianne decided on another course to punish her daughter's tormentors.

...

Carine was walking through the halls of her father's residence. It was rare that she got to see her half-siblings, but it was no big loss to the princess. The only sibling she really enjoyed company with was her half-sister Guinevere.

At that moment, she saw something on the floor. It was Gwyneth, the doll that belonged to Nunnally. The doll Carine had 'beheaded'. Yet, here it was, the head returned to the body as if it had never been damaged. But Carine didn't see Nunnally anywhere. She doubted the brat would have left her precious doll alone.

Then a wicked idea crossed her mind. She could break the doll and leave it for Gabrielle la Britannia, who was visiting with her son, Clovis, Carine's half-brother. Since it had been a gift from Gabrielle, when the woman saw it, she would be dismayed and very upset and believe that Nunnally had treated the doll so horribly.

As she reached for the doll, she gasped as the doll…stood up!

Its eyes glowed as it walked close to her.

Carine screamed and ran.

The doll laughed as the princess ran.

…

Marianne smiled to herself as she heard Carine ne Britannia insisting to her siblings that Nunnally's doll had moved on its own. Of course, no one believed her.

Marianne chuckled softly. Yes, her Geass could be quite useful.

But even she did not know just how useful it would be in just a year or two's time.

…

…

I know, not my best. But I still hope you liked it. This was a request from one of my friends, a talented author here.


End file.
